Many rural and suburban homes are equipped with operating fireplaces. A fireplace is notorious for its low efficiency whereby it can only heat a single room and even then at the expense of huge quantities of fuel. There has long been a need for a inexpensive device which is simple, reliable and which substantially increases the thermal efficiency of an operating fireplace.